


WiFi Password: REY

by whitesnakehouse



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adam would hate this, Ben has a crush, Crack?, F/M, it’s midnight, so does Rey, wifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitesnakehouse/pseuds/whitesnakehouse
Summary: Ben refuses to give Rey his WiFi password. Why? Because it’s her name and he has a fat crush.





	WiFi Password: REY

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid and it’s 12:39 AM. There will be mistakes and crappy writing. I’ll fix it in the morning morning....maybe.

“Come on Ben! Just for a couple minutes. I really need to get this assignment in before midnight.”

  
  


“You got WiFi at home. Go there.”

  
  


Before Rey was able to grab an apple from the fruit basket to throw at his head, Ben disappears into his room, shutting the door loudly to remind Rey that she once again lost this fight. She falls on the leather sofa with a sigh.

  
  


Ben and Rey. Best friends that met in junior year of high school, go to college together and co-parent a Golden Retriever named BB. They trust each other with everything, well, except their fucking WiFi password. And, it was driving Rey up the wall. 

_ You can tell me about your dislike of socks during sex but can’t tell me your stupid WiFi password so I can pass my final fucking class? Fuck that. _

  
  
  


She bolted from the couch, to her laptop on the kitchen island. If she was to get in trouble with the law for 500 plus attempts at getting into his WiFi, so be it. She clicked away, faster than she has on any of her English papers, starting small and simple. 

  
  


His birthday? Nope.

Parents? Wrong.

Grandparents? How the fuck do you spell their names?

BB? Too short.

Major? Too long. 

Favorite color? Is black even a color?

Hobbies? He has too many.

Kinks? Lord no.

  
  


Twenty minutes later, she was defeated. She typed in everything possible. From his Kindergarten teacher to his zodiac sign. Her assigned FBI agent probably has a lot of questions.

  
  


_ “Rose’s WiFi password is her sister's name. Mine is Dameron because of my fat crush on him.” _

  
  
  
  


It would be a silly thought.

  
  


Ben always had a type; beautiful, blonde, don’t wear the same sweatpants thrice a week. Rey wasn’t his type. 

  
  


But, it didn’t hurt to try. And if it was her name, it could just be because they’re best friends. Nothing more. 

  
  


She took a deep breath and slowly type those three words that make up her name: R-E-Y. Then enter.

  
  
  


** _WiFi Connected._ **

  
  
  
  


_ Holy shit. _

  
  
  
  


“I guess you figured it out.”


End file.
